


showing cracks

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [40]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, commission, idk how to describe this dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seliph wants answers, but seems to only ever end up with more questions.
Relationships: Arvis/Celice | Seliph
Series: Commissions [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	showing cracks

**Author's Note:**

> A commission, I hopefully pulled it off despite knowing only barebones information on Jugdral and basing a lot off of FEH, still I hope you enjoy it!

Seliph just wants to get to know him. He has questions, he has things that he needs to know that he wasn’t able to figure out in his own time, and being in a place like this grants him that possibility. And being in a place like this brings up even more questions as well, pushing him closer to the man who killed his father, Julia’s father, his own uncle, and someone he should likely hold nothing but hatred for.

And yet they’ve ended up in a situation like this, with Arvis standing before him, and Seliph on his knees with no more answers than he had to start with, and probably twice as many questions, if he could get his thoughts sorted enough to even ask these questions.

~X~

This man is different than the one that Seliph knew, while still being the same man. The whole concept is complicated, and a bit much for anyone to wrap their heads around. Even the summoner has confessed to not being able to understand it, and just playing out their role as it was described to them by Anna. But there are several people that Seliph recognizes here, pulled from different points in time and, sometimes, from entirely different versions of the world that he thinks he knows.

Even Julia isn’t herself, though the differences are slight, slight enough that they’re able to be close here. She recognizes him and recognizes the differences, and though they’re stories are mostly the same, those slight differences are there to suggest that somehow, she is not his Julia and he is not her Seliph. And this Julia reunites with her father in this world, and he is not the Arvis that either of them know, but that doesn’t really change anything.

He is younger than the Arvis Seliph knows- the one that he has already killed by this point, a fact that he has to swallow every time he sees him- and carries himself in a different way, but Seliph has questions for him, and this is likely the only chance he will have to ask them. Julia seems happy to be able to see him and talk to him, and that only makes Seliph want to have a real talk with him even more, but of course, Arvis already knows who he is.

It’s not clear just how much he knows, and how he obtained that information, but there are plenty of strange heroes here, so it’s not hard to imagine him hearing more of his own story from somebody else. With that in mind, it isn’t surprising that he wants nothing to do with Seliph, and still Seliph persists. He has so many different pictures of Arvis, from the man he killed to the man who killed his father to the father of his half-sister to the half-brother of his mother, and he can’t make sense of those pictures without clear answers.

These aren’t matters that he can discuss with Julia, of course, and the only real option is to ask Arvis directly. Arvis, who refuses to speak to him outside of the rare shared battle, never saying more than necessary. He’s difficult to reach, and seems far too determined to crack under a little pressure, but still Seliph persists. Though he could give up at any time and be no worse off than he already was, he’s had these questions on his mind for so long, sometimes struggling to sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about them, and never thought he would get that closure.

If this is his only chance, then he can’t give up, and he persists and persists, until he starts to see the cracks. Arvis already knows who he is, so he knows what it is that Seliph wants with him, and he knows exactly why he has to resist, but still, he begins to crack. He knows who Seliph is, and though the resemblance to his father is much stronger, there is enough of a resemblance to his mother that Arvis, slowly, begins to develop something of a fondness for him.

They get along well, surprisingly so, whenever he allows Seliph to talk to him, but every time the conversation starts to drift to their own worlds and their own times, Arvis will shut the topic down, and that will be the end of that, until Seliph can get him to warm up to him again. This happens again and again, with Seliph never willing to give up, until slowly, he manages to wear Arvis down even in this regard.

“I won’t be able to tell you everything you want to know, and some of it, you might not really want to know,” Arvis warns him from the beginning, but Seliph chooses to ignore this. He hasn’t been able to get these questions off his mind, and though he has steadily come to understand Julia’s fondness for the man, there is still the matter of…

“You were the one who ensured my family’s sword found its way to me,” he says. “Surely you knew what could happen if you did that, and yet you...why did you do that?”

Arvis looks at him with confusion before asking, “You’re not here to ask me about your father?”

Shaking his head, he says, “No, I...I’ve had more than enough time to think on that. I want to know why you allowed things to end the way they did. I think about it so often, and I wonder, and...this is the only chance I’ll ever have to ask you. I’ve wanted to know for so long, so why? Why did you do that?”

“I have no idea,” he replies bluntly, and Seliph is ready to ask him if he’s being serious, if he really wants him to believe that it was all some impulse decision, but he starts speaking again before Seliph has the chance. “I haven’t ever done that, Seliph. Before I was summoned to this world, I’d never even met you, so how could I possibly know why I did something that I’ve never done?”

“But I…” Seliph trails off, because he has no argument to that. A voice in the back of his mind has known this was coming. Julia knew him without knowing him, Arvis is several years younger than the one Seliph knew...the signs have always been there, and he’s understood that this world does not conform to the rules of the one he’s come from, but still, he expected to find his closure this way. Didn’t he? Wasn’t that what this was all about?

“Where I’m from, there’s nothing resembling defeat in my future. You’re telling me about some version of myself at the end of his life, broken and lowered to a point I can’t even imagine. I am not the person you need to ask this question to, and, as I thought, I’m not able to tell you what you want to know.” He gives Seliph a chance to respond, but he’s been rendered nearly speechless, as he tries to think of some sort of argument, as if anything he could say would jog memories of events that the man standing before him has never experienced.

Things don’t work the same way here as they do where he’s from; he keeps reminding himself of that as he tries to work through his thoughts. He thought he  _ knew _ that already, and he’s seen evidence of that time and again, but still he stumbles over his words and tries to explain what’s happened as he knows it, only for Arvis to refute him at every turn, because nothing will change the fact that he was pulled into this world before any of these events would have transpired.

“So, there you have it,” he finishes. “I don’t know anything about the timeline you’re describing. I haven’t even come close to living through that, and can’t say what I’ll think in the future. The version of me that you’ve described is different from the version you’ve met, don’t you think?”

“I...yes, that’s true,” Seliph replies, trying to hide his disappointment and trying to swallow the strange mixture of emotions he’s feelings.

“Then you should have already realized that I wouldn’t be able to answer that question. Did you only tell me of my fate in order to dishearten me, I wonder?”

“No, that isn’t-”

“We can’t even be sure that things would play out the same for me as they did for the version of me in your world,” Arvis continues. “The questions you’ve asked me...they don’t really serve any purpose, Seliph.”

He knows that. Of course he knows that; after the time he’s spent trying to get to know Arvis and get him to open up, he had already begun to realize that, but he had no other reason to spend time with him that he could justify. Perhaps he could have passed it off as wanting to get to know his family, but did that really make that much sense? Does anything that he’s  _ done _ recently make that much sense? Arvis never held the answers he needed, but he understands that that was not all this was about.

“But I only wanted…”

“If you want closure, I think you’ll have to find that on your own,” he replies. “If it’s...something else that you wanted, then I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.”

There it is again; Seliph can see that Arvis is starting to show cracks again. Even as he implies that Seliph has further motives, he begins to show that he might have had motives of his own, perhaps ones that he didn’t understand until now either. And it is hard to tell what has brought these cracks to the surface, if he is a bit disheartened and therefore less guarded, if his guard was already this low to begin with, or perhaps it was already set in motion by the exact thing that made Arvis allow Seliph to speak to him more freely.

Nothing that he’s done has made sense lately, but it’s already gone too far to lead it in any other direction, and Seliph understands without truly understanding anything. There’s less distance between he and Arvis than he remembered, and then the other man’s lips are on his, and he is reciprocating, and, without knowing that this is where he would end up, it is suddenly clear that this was the only way this could have played out.

By showing his cracks, Arvis has revealed that he is already becoming a broken a man, and this is where that has taken him. Seliph, meanwhile, has let his curiosity get the better of him, and willingly passed the point of turn, barely acknowledging it as he did so.

This is the point where he should try to put a stop to things. He knows more than Arvis does, after all, and has the power to bring that knowledge to light, and instead, he chooses not to. It doesn’t matter who his mother- who this man’s wife- is, or what their relationship truly is, when they were never a family to begin with. This was never about getting closer to his family, and that’s very apparent now.

So, instead of putting a stop to it, Seliph pushes forward, and when their lips part, he looks at Arvis for only a moment before dropping down to his knees. He doesn’t have nearly the experience he needs to truly know how to do this, but in the moment, that doesn’t seem to matter all that much. He can find his way through this, and perhaps the other man can even guide him, if it comes down to that.

“So, that’s what you’re really after,” Arvis says, more to himself than to Seliph, but the statement is clearly meant to be for Seliph. He doesn’t sound all that surprised, and it’s impossible to tell what’s going through his mind right now. Honestly, it’s hard for Seliph to even tell what’s going through his own mind right now, and he simply moves forward without overthinking it, or really thinking about it at all.

Arvis is already half-hard when Seliph frees his cock, and it doesn’t take much effort to get him the rest of the way there, wrapping his hand around the base and giving him a few quick strokes. At least that is something he has a little bit of experience with, even if that’s experience that he only has with himself. Now, he’s wandering into entirely new territory, and trying to ignore any nerves that may come with this territory.

With his hand still wrapped around him, he hesitates for a few seconds before slowly parting his lips, and just barely placing them around the tip of the other man’s cock. Arvis lets out a low breath that is not quite a moan, and Seliph can feel himself growing tense in anticipation. He presses his face forward, engulfing the rest of the head in his mouth, and pausing like that for a moment, sucking lightly until he can tell that Arvis is starting to become breathless. While he does this, his grip does not soften, and he moves his hand up and down, just a little bit.

His indications are subtle, but slowly, Arvis is starting to show those cracks again, letting Seliph see that he’s enjoying this, that Seliph is doing a good job despite having no idea what he’s doing. For a few moments, he keeps this up, but knows that he has to move forward before he gives Arvis the chance to get bored with him. After a few more strokes, he drops his hand and stretches his tongue forward, reaching to lick beyond his lips, which earns a sharp moan from Arvis.

He feels the other man’s hand on the back of his head now, giving him one quick pat of encouragement. It isn’t much but it says more than enough, and it says all that Seliph needs to hear to know how to proceed. He moves his head forward, with Arvis giving a gentle push as he does, until his lips have caught up to his tongue, and by now, he has fit the majority of the length inside his mouth.

Wrapping his lips tight around the shaft, Seliph sets to using his tongue around, tracing shapes and lingering whenever a press of his tongue causes Arvis to cry out for him again. Slowly, he’s able to figure out exactly where he is the most sensitive and use that to his advantage, until Arvis has no hope of hiding just how much this is affecting him. Seliph doesn’t know what it is that he’s trying to prove, or if he’s even trying to prove  _ anything _ by doing a good job at this, but he desperately wants to do a good job at this. He wants Arvis to be completely overwhelmed.

The hand remains on the back of his head, and when hesitates for too long, lingering as he teases with his tongue, it will become heavier against him, urging him forward, and he complies, until he feels he’s at the point where he couldn’t possibly take anymore. He shouldn’t be surprised that Arvis doesn’t accept that, and continues to push, until Seliph is made to take more than he thought he could handle.

But still he manages, though his gag reflex nearly kicks in a few times, and he isn’t sure what to do from here, how he should move forward. He hesitates for too long, or just long enough, and Arvis takes his opportunity to take control. His grip on the back of Seliph’s head tightens, and then it becomes very clear that Seliph never had a chance of overwhelming him.

With such a tight grip, with his hand so heavy behind Seliph, he has no way of moving, no way of pulling back or even moving forward, and when he is trapped in place like this, it gives Arvis just the opportunity to use him until he’s satisfied. And, without a care for his lack of experience or his gag reflex or anything of the sort, he uses him like it’s nothing.

At first, he thrusts slow, as if getting a feel for things, but then, after just a few slow thrusts, his pace begins to increase, with each thrust being faster than the last, not to mention harder. He holds Seliph in place while he jerks his hips forward, thrusting into his mouth with such rapid force that Seliph soon finds he can hardly breathe, much less think, and he is the only one who ends up overwhelmed.

At the very least, this part doesn’t last very long, and he likely nearly had Arvis there when the other man decided to take over, but as it is, it doesn’t take long at his frantic pace before he comes, the heat spilling down Seliph’s throat, and he pulls out only after he’s finished completely, a strand of saliva still connecting them for a few seconds.

After swallowing, he looks up at Arvis, not sure what he’s searching for in his face, and what he sees, he is hardly able to read. It’s a complex expression, no doubt, and there is some disdain and a fair amount of guilty- making Seliph wonder if the disdain is at all meant for him- but there is still some of that softness, that fondness, that allowed Seliph to get this close to him to begin with. But somewhere, just behind all of that, there is a glimmer of approval, and  _ that _ is what Seliph was searching for.

Knowing that this is what he was searching for in that gaze, he again has to wonder what all of this was really about, if getting answers was his true goal, if he ever had any other goal than this. But, like with everything else, he is only left with more questions, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
